1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spray gun for gardens, gardening, and cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional spray guns on the market include a handle and a top plug with a spring mechanism as shown in FIG. 12. Their operating principle is as follows: when the handle is pressed, the water comes out, when the handle is loosened, the top plug, under the action of the spring, returns and seals. Spray guns with such a structure are a bit inconvenient for users. More specifically, when the spray guns are required for nonstop spray, users have to press the handle all the time and feel tired when more time is needed. Consequently, a lock catch 14b with a triangular ring, having a rotating shaft, is disposed on such spray guns. However, they must be operated by two hands. In other words, when a user uses one hand to hold the handle, he has to use his fingers and nails of the other hand to release the lock catch 14b, turn it to a larger angle (e.g. 45°) and meanwhile make sure the lock catch is able to fasten the inside of the upper edge of the handle. When a user intends to stop the spray gun, he also needs to use one hand to tightly hold the handle, and to allow the lock catch to be removed, he has to use his fingers and nails of the other hand to release the lock catch 14b, turn it to a larger angle (e.g. 45°) again, and meanwhile make sure the lock catch is able to fasten the buckling position at the upper edge of the handle. It is seen from the above description that it is troublesome to operate the spray guns by two hands.